The Audition
by Sakurajen
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, just borrowing them Syaoran is a hot idol with a weird aversion of forward girls, while Sakura is his handler and childhood friend. And an illtimed dating game proved to be the catalyst.


**A/N: **Hi all - I just have to edit this after finding out someone added me to a C2. ;D I am so happy about that and I want to give you a hug for making it happen. -

**THE AUDITION**

Super stardom has its down side, Syaoran Li should know. He skyrocketed to super stardom overnight with his hit single "The Last Goodbye". Suddenly, he got girls fawning over him, wanting to get near him, tearing at his clothes, stealing kisses, and good heavens, is that underwear flying through the air?

It took all of his willpower to concentrate on finishing his mall show as the garment landed squarely on his feet. Never in this lifetime did he imagine he will be standing in front of such a big crowd belting out song after song. It was just a hobby, a way to sort out through the jumble of emotions he possessed, and yet, here he was, the man of the hour.

He took a last bow, waved to the crowd and disappeared to the safety of backstage. Syaoran instantly slumped against the side of the enclosure hiding him from the public's view. It was one wild crowd after another, and as much as he wanted to run away from all this, he knew this was the chance of a lifetime, if only it wouldn't kill him.

"Hey Syaoran, that was an awesome crowd tonight and you were equally awesome." An amber-haired angel peeked through the flap of the enclosure.

"Hey Sakura, thanks. Yeah, that was one wild crowd. I think someone threw underwear on the stage." Syaoran said bewildered.

"Oh, you meant this pink silk thong?" Sakura held up the offending garment with a teasing smile.

Syaoran took one look at it and felt like hurling. He clapped his hand over his mouth and fought the urge to gag, his eyes watering with the effort. "Get… that thing… away from me!" he eventually got out in between heaves.

Quickly as possible, Sakura threw the scrap of cloth over her shoulder and kneeled next to Syaoran. "Are you okay? Should I call for the med team?" she asked anxiously. She had known Syaoran since they were kids and she had been the one who secretly recorded Syaoran's singing and gave it to her boss. It wasn't unusual a scene to see the two of them together and this scene wasn't unusual either.

"No." Syaoran managed to gasp out eventually. "But that definitely hit the low mark. It's disgusting." He all, but spat out the word.

"Oh come on, I thought you'd get used to it by now. I mean every girl out there wants you, and every time any of them tried to get too close, you get sick. I swear, if I didn't happen to be a girl myself, I'd say you're allergic to girls." Sakura said exasperatedly. It was a scene that they keep playing over and over again.

"Well, I can't help it if most girls disgusts me. I mean, come on, underwear? What would it be next time, girls flashing me their boobies?" Syaoran cried out, thanking her silently for the cold towel she placed on his hand, and putting the damp cloth against his feverish brow.

"Er… actually, we did sort through your fan mail and there's more than one fan that sent you a naked picture of them in suggestive poses." Sakura grimaced.

Syaoran groaned beneath the cloth. "Thanks for sorting them out. I'd probably end up in the bathroom floor the whole day." He mumbled, patting the hand Sakura placed on his arm.

"Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah, don't worry too much alright? I'll just rest for a bit and wait for you to get back. Let's go home together okay?" Syaoran sighed.

"Sure, let me just check if the coast is clear enough for us to squeeze out of here." Sakura smiled fondly at him. She watched the young man as his ragged breathing even out.

Silently, she slipped out of the dressing tent and peered around the stage façade. The place was still packed with people but not so much that the security people wouldn't be able to handle it. Catching the eye of one of her guys, she made several hand gestures. With a nod of understanding, the young man hailed one of the security people near the basement parking entrance and spoke to him in hushed tones.

Satisfied that their getaway was being arranged, Sakura went back inside the tent to a much calmer Syaoran. Being a PA was hard work, but it pays off when you get to see first hand the success of your charge. Sakura smiled at him warmly when he scowled her way. "Time to pack-up superman, your escorts await." She teased him while taking hold of one of the duffel bags scattered on the floor.

Syaoran smiled wryly and stood up, without saying a word snatched the bag away from her and hoisted it over his shoulder. "Well, in that case, let's blow this place and go out for some dinner, my treat." He offered off-handedly.

"Right, and have your fan club stalked me and have me for their dinner." Sakura commented dryly, reaching for the other bag.

Before she could grab it, Syaoran hoisted it over his shoulder as well. He flashed his signature charming grin and Sakura couldn't help but smile indulgently at him. Nothing changes even if he became such a star, he's always a gentleman. "So which restaurant are we going to?"

"Look at this! How the heck would we explain Syaoran's disinterest in girls? The tabloids are having a field day saying our hottest star is gay." Nozumi Kojiro was having a hard time fighting the urge to tear his hair out. Syaoran Li was his biggest investment, and the force behind the sudden number of talents wanting to sign up with Dream On Production. Instead, he settled for throwing the offending piece of crap on top of his table. The resounding whap took some of the edge off, it made him imagine that the sound was actually a resounding slap off the face of the journalist.

He took his attention off the paper and surveyed his staff. He eyed each one and noticed them flinching against his penetrating gaze, except one. Sakura Kinomoto, the woman behind the fabulous find. "So, Kinomoto, do you have any tricks up your sleeve this time?"

Sakura eyed the man warily, but opted to ignore the fear and be her cheerful self. "Well, it would be hard to come up with something, unless he actually has a girlfriend. I would probably joke about a reality show if that wasn't such a passé form of entertainment." She said thoughtfully.

"That's it. A one-time reality dating show!" Nozumi exclaimed, drowning out whatever Sakura added. This wasn't the first time he congratulated himself on hiring the young woman. Despite his initial misgivings, Sakura proved to be an asset, the emerald-angel of Dream On Productions. "You have done it again, Kinomoto. Tomozu, get your creative people on this, Masami, call the T.V. people, and the rest of you get working. We got a show to produce.

Sakura looked around in dismay. Oh boy, Syaoran's not going to like this, she thought with a sinking feeling.

"WHAT! Are they insane?" Syaoran cried out in alarm, pacing around his apartment's living room.

"Well, maybe they are. But we have to do something. Talks about you being gay are circulating and its imperative we precede with damage-control measures immediately. Your career is at stake here, and so is your carpet if you don't stop pacing." Sakura commented, her eyes trained on the forest green carpeting.

Syaoran looked down at his feet and eventually slumped on the lazy-boy across from the sofa Sakura was seating. "Alright, I get the reasons behind it. But you know me, I'm far from being gay." He said frustrated.

"I know, but I'm your friend since childhood. But these people don't know you as well as I do and your weird aversion to overly forward girls is being interpreted as just that. So Mr. Kojiro thought if we got you to choose a girl from among a given number to go on a date with you on live television, we'd put an end to all this nonsense. We don't expect you to profess love of course, just to choose a girl that's more your type." Sakura explained.

"Can I just make this girlfriend business a private decision?" Syaoran tried desperately.

"Well, it's a little late for that since they just aired the commercial." Sakura said dejectedly, pointing towards the flat screen mounted on the wall that was left on in the background of their conversation.

Syaoran turned his attention towards the set and came face to face with a shot of him singing his song, "To the girl I love" and the tagline at the bottom, _Be the girl hot idol Syaoran loves, auditions this Friday at…_

"Stop fidgeting, Syaoran. You're making this difficult." Sakura snapped while trying to put some order to his messy hair.

"Sorry Sakura. But I can't help it. What if I get sick in front of the crowd? I mean you know how forward these fan girls can get." Syaoran fought the urge to fidget some more, knowing that Sakura would probably do something bad to him if he didn't start behaving.

"No, you will not get sick. I sent down a list of qualities you like in a girl and they're doing a pre-screening right now." Sakura tugged at his hair uselessly, and caused him to wince. "Sorry." She mumbled and laid the brush down. "I don't know why I'm so tensed. Must be because it's a make it or break it moment." She sighed and sank down on the chair beside him.

Syaoran eyed her in the mirror and couldn't help but sympathize with her. He knew how important this show is for his career, and for her dream to see him on the top, but his heart couldn't bear to see her this way. Having finally reached a decision, he faced her and took her hands in his. "I promise you Sakura, I wouldn't let you down. I wouldn't fail our dream. Even if I feel like hurling, I'll swallow the urge and faced every single one of those girls, just please don't look so down." He willed Sakura to tilt her face back and look at him. "Please smile for me, Sakura." He pleaded softly.

Sakura looked at him and let out a small smile. It touched her that he would sacrifice a lot just to see her smile. She felt tears form behind her eyes and would have thrown her arms around him in a hug if only the crackle of the walkie-talkie strapped to her belt didn't chose that moment to sound out. As suddenly as she got personal, her business-like demeanor took charge. She grabbed the walkie-talkie, listened for a moment and rapidly gave out orders.

After awhile, she placed her attention back to Syaoran and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Well, you wouldn't believe it, but I think we just hit the thousand mark of auditioning girls. So I suggest you prepare yourself and don't eat anything if you don't feel up to it. I've got to go down and get those people in order." With a final glance at the mirror at him, she sailed out of the dressing room door barking out order after order.

Syaoran looked at himself in the mirror and berated his indecisiveness for this huge trouble. At length, he slumped against his seat and ran a hand through his hair, causing it to lose what little order it gained.

Sakura felt overwhelmed at the sheer numbers of auditioning girls, but one must do what one must do. She strode confidently at the make-shift podium set up backstage and held a megaphone to her mouth. Eyeing the girls who passed the pre-screening, she mentally readied herself for what she would later term the 'Cupid's curse'.

"Ladies, please line-up behind that table. You will be each handed a number which you will pin to your tops. Afterwards, I will ask you to parade one by one before me for the second screening. The ones that will be called will be asked to parade one more time for the final screening. Though we wished to accommodate all of you, I'm afraid we are only allowed a limited number of people inside. Those who will not be chosen are still invited to watch as part of the studio audience. The second screening will start in five minutes. Thank you very much all for coming." Sakura took a seat along with Nozumi and the host of the show, Mizuki Konou, at the table beside the podium.

The girls paraded one by one, each doing their best to generate as much attention as possible. There was a girl who tried to look demure, but spoiled it with the micro-mini skirt she had on. Another tried to play down her attitude by opting for a flowery dress, unfortunately, the dress didn't hide her aggressiveness. The girls started to blur before Sakura's eyes and she felt such hopelessness since most of the girls pretended to be someone they're not.

After the last girl paraded before them, Sakura massaged the space between her eyes and looked down at her list. It was merely a list of twenty among the six-hundred or so numbers of girls who ramped. She turned to Nozumi and Mizuki, hoping to discuss the choices.

Gravely, Nozumi turned to her and said, "Well, we did try our best but I think we can trust you to make the choices since you know him better than we do."

With this piece of authority, Sakura took her place once again at the podium and started calling out names. Only twenty remained and the process began again. And finally, there were seven.

"You will now be briefed into what you will be doing once the show goes on air. But as a reminder, the show would be broadcast live, so be sure to choose how you present yourself lest you end up embarrassing yourself on national TV." With these last words, Sakura handed the megaphone over to the production director and went to check up on Syaoran.

"Hi. How you holding up?" Sakura whispered once she entered the dressing room.

"Not bad. There were people talking outside saying that some of the girls looked like hookers or something." Syaoran sighed, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Well, I tried my best to sift out the worst ones. I just hope we'd get through this day in one piece." Sakura sighed wistfully, resting her hands on his shoulders.

Shortly, a production crew knocked on the door and told them its time. Syaoran stood up and faced Sakura, each looking as nervous as the other. As if by silent agreement, they held hands and exited the room for the stage.

It was by far a casual setting, with a cream-colored sofa on a soft green carpet over-looking a backdrop of Tokyo Tower. Huge boom microphones hanged from the ceiling as spotlights illuminated the stage.

Sakura led Syaoran to one side of the sofa and gave him one last encouraging smile. Quickly, she stood behind the cameraman as the selected theme for the show sounded overhead.

Mizuki flashed a sparkling smile as the camera and lights focused on her and she introduced the show. The cameraman eventually swung towards the spot where Syaoran was and he gave the audience his signature smile, giving a small wave to a major female crowd.

"Our first girl comes from Shibuya. She's eighteen years old, currently a freshman in Tokyo U taking up BS – Math. Let's all wish Aya Yamoto luck."

The camera swung back to reveal a girl walking timidly from the concealed door and making her way towards the sofa. She sits across from Syaoran and he smiled at her shyly. They conversed for a bit and all seemed to go well until a man barged in to the studio doors and declare that he's the husband of Aya Yamoto and they've been married for two years already and have one year-old daughter whom she left on the care of their neighbor, because she had to go and try her luck with getting a date with Syaoran Li.

The production crew didn't like it and neither do the staff of Dream On Production, but the audience loved the drama if their catcalls and laughter were anything to judge by.

Hastily, the camera swung back to Mizuki and she let out a bewildered laugh and introduced the next girl while the security people escorted the warring husband and wife.

The next girl seemed promising as she smiled and waved towards the audience. In fact, everything went smoothly save for the fact that Syaoran didn't seem that all interested. The process began all over again with no major mishaps like the first one until finally; the last girl took a bow to thank the audience and Syaoran, disappearing behind the concealed door waiting and hoping with the rest.

"Well, we've all met the girls and its time to ask them what they think of the Idol of their dreams." With a conspiratorial wink, Mizuki guided the cameraman towards the plush waiting lounge set up backstage. The studio audiences were provided visuals via the built-in monitors suspended on stage.

While they're busy, Sakura took a seat next to Syaoran on the sofa and smiled at him ruefully. He returned the smile weakly and they just sat there, listening in on what the girls had to say, not noticing the camera aimed at his expression at every word said.

"Personally, I never would have thought he was such an accommodating person. He seemed so reserved, but that's part of his appeal."

"I like him. He's hot, and those eyes, it's like I'm seeing gold stars."

"What? Oh sorry, I'm too busy reliving the moment he touched my arm momentarily. I am so never going to wash this arm forever."

"I don't know. Ask me again after an hour. Maybe it'll sink in."

"Whatever they say about him, he's definitely not gay. I can tell he wants me."

"These girls don't know what they're talking about. He was like my destiny. Those ten minutes felt like a lifetime. I mean we have this awesome connection, I'm sure he felt it as well."

Sakura giggled beside him and Syaoran looked at her and couldn't hold back the laughter that was threatening to burst out. Their eyes met and both exploded in laughter. Caught unawares, the audience attention was riveted back to the scene away from the camera, the unadulterated laughter of Syaoran Li, such a rare sight.

Mizuki's voice boomed overhead as she prepared to head out and interview Syaoran. "My, my, whatever could be going on out there that got the audience letting out a collective gasp. What did our little prince been doing away from the camera? We're about to find out." With this, she burst from the concealed door and waved to the audience.

Sakura discreetly crept away as Mizuki made her way to the sofa chair set up next to the two-seater. Syaoran caught Sakura's hand as she was leaving and gave it a squeeze before he settled in; trying to look comfortable in what would otherwise be an uncomfortable instance.

"So tell me Syaoran, what do you think of the six girls you've met tonight?" Mizuki asked directly, leaning slightly forward in her seat, her eyes boring holes into Syaoran's.

"To tell you the truth, they're all nice in their own way and I'm flattered they went all this way just to meet me and get a chance to go on a date with me. In fact, let me take this time to personally thank everyone who lined up for this audition. It means so much to me to know how much you like me." Syaoran said politely, flashing his charming grin as young girls on the audience swooned and sighed.

"It must be a tough choice choosing one." Mizuki nodded in understanding, and went off to divert the conversation to give Syaoran time to think about his choices. "So tell me, what can you say about the rumors flying around about you being gay?"

"Well, Mizuki-san, I think they just don't know me well enough. My friends understand this strangeness and they accepted me for who I am. As much as possible, they try everything in their power to shield me from the triggers." At this, he gave an embarrassed smile that had the audience laughing.

"At least that explains this scene." Mizuki commented, pointing towards a screen to reveal Syaoran sharing a laugh with Sakura, it was none other than the same moment they had just before Mizuki got back on stage.

While some of those who didn't get to see it first hand all went 'aww', most of the audience couldn't help but sigh hearing that rare laugh again. Syaoran stared transfixed at the screen. It felt like the first time he actually saw himself. He looked like such a child without any care for the world, actually having the time of his life… beside the love of his life. Like a flash, he realized that he never got interested in another girl because his heart already belonged to someone else.

"I… I think this is all a huge mistake. I'm sorry everyone." Syaoran stood up abruptly; his eyes had taken on a new light. He sought out Nozumi-san and gave an apologetic bow. "I'm sorry to everyone, for disappointing the girls who came today, for making a big mess out of this show, and I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

Mizuki, no matter how taken aback she was by his sudden outburst, stood up as well, and asked, "What could you be talking about?"

Syaoran looked at her and smiled. "You know, all this time, I just wrote what I feel like writing, I never given much thought to the muse behind the music. But watching myself, I realized for the first time who was the girl I've been singing to." Syaoran turned to the audience and addressed them. "I know a lot of you must be surprised at the turn of the events. It wasn't in the program that this would happen, but I hope you'll all continue to support me after what I have to say."

Syaoran flashed a genuine smile and walked towards the audience. The camera following him, he took a determined step and sought out her eyes. They met and she shrank back, disbelieving his intentions. His smile just grew wider as he stopped inches from her and took her hand in his.

Sakura stood mesmerized by the gesture and let herself be led to the illuminated stage. She couldn't take her eyes off their clasped hands, seeing everything in a dream-like haze.

Syaoran stopped in the middle of the stage with such gentleness in his features that the girls couldn't help but root for him. He took both of Sakura's hand in his and gave them a squeeze. "Look at me, please." It took awhile for Sakura to hear him, and she tilted her head to look into the eyes she had known all her life to discover something that wasn't there before. "Forgive me if this is all so sudden. I hadn't planned for this to happen and I know this isn't how you imagined anyone professing their love for you. But, this can't wait for the flowers, the candies, the candles, and the music. Sakura, we've known each other for such a long time and you'd always been by my side, giving me courage to learn new things. It really shouldn't surprise me that I feel this way. Sakura, will you grant me the greatest gift of becoming my girlfriend?"

Sakura could only nod through her tears. True, it wasn't the moment she imagined it to be, but it was perfect in every way that counts.

With a loud whoop, Syaoran swept her in his arms and kissed her for the world to see.

Somewhere else in Tomoeda, a girl with long jet black hair was laughing indulgently. "Took them long enough, I'm so happy for you Sakura-chan."

And over in England, an intelligent pair of eyes surveyed the scene with an amused smile.

**A/N:** Yes, there's no Tomoyo and Eriol here and hopefully, with this edited version up, the separations I did will show... Guess it wouldn't.. : (


End file.
